This is invention relates to a tool useful for the repair of brakes on automobiles, and more particularly, to a tool which is useful for installing or releasing a brake spring from a drum brake assembly.
Many motor vehicles utilize dram brakes. Typically drum brakes include a pair of opposed, arcuate brake shoes pivotally mounted at one end on a brake shoe plate affixed to the vehicle axle. The shoes are coupled with a piston which causes them to move outwardly or spread against the walls of a cylindrical drum attached to a wheel on the axle and thereby effect a brake action. The brake shoes are also biased against the force of the piston toward one another by springs which connect the spaced shoes. Usually, a brake spring includes a center coil spring with lead wires projecting from each end and terminating with a hook end that fits in openings in the brake shoe. One or more such brake springs may be prodded for each dram brake assembly.
When repairing a drum brake assembly, a mechanic may be required to remove the brake springs. Heretofore, removal of a brake spring was effected by grasping the spring with a channel lock or pliers or some other similar tool and effecting removal of the spring by manipulation of the tool. Such tools and the methods of utilization of such tools has not been entirely satisfactory. Consequently, auto mechanics have indicated the need for a special tool useful for removal or installation of brake springs of drum brake assemblies. That need has resulted in the development of the present invention.